septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Fosfor
Emily Fosfor came aboard the ship on a raft that appeared barely seaworthy, somehow surviving weeks without any fresh water or food and ending up with her clothing barely touched by the rough nature of the sea. Always receiving comments from an invisible friend she claims is there, Emily is what most would consider an eccentric individual, set on progress towards a better tomorrow by the means of improving life and eliminating the limitations that bind living creatures, including herself. ProfilePosition: Talents and Skills * Being able to concoct explosive, corrosive or otherwise toxic and volatile compounds from stable substances. * Emily has an extensive knowledge of dealing with medical issues, knowing treatments for a wide variety of ailments. * Years of studying to become a chemist or a surgeon have lead her to extreme nimbleness and steadiness of hand. * Having to memorize pages upon pages of scientific journals have led the woman to gain the ability to remember almost anything in detail. Combat Skills and Abilities * Several vials attached to her belt and backpack could be used as makeshift thrown bombs, toxic substances ranging from explosive ones that react upon contact with air to ones that can create choking clouds of smoke. Education and Intelligence Background Emily claims to have extensive education in chemistry along with advanced knowledge in the medical field, telling most people that she can be considered both a surgeon and a chemist. Truth be told, following in the footsteps of her parents, she studied to become a chemist, looking to branch into medicine further down the road. Studying at some of the most prestigious universities that Munich could offer, Emily found herself learning quite a bit but failing in the end due to what the board noted as ‘ethics’ . Goals Seeking to better everyone’s lives through the means of applied medicine, Emily’s long term goal is to find a cure for common mortality and ailments, all ailments. Focusing on making sure that she has materials to do research with and that she can benefit those around her, Emily may appear like a benevolent individual, but her means are less than ethical and can sometimes lead to the pain, if not death, of her ‘test subjects’. Personality Ardent and outwardly expressive, Emily seems to enjoy long discussions on scientific terms. Sprinkled over the narcissistic personality that any person with the studies that she claims she has is her pride, not accepting defeat easily until all arguments say otherwise. A trait that defines the woman however is the appearance of an ‘imaginary friend’. This friend is supposedly her female assistant named Haley or Hannah in some cases, a shy woman that does not share the exact world views that Emily does, often trying to argue with her. Weaknesses * A major weakness is the suffering of others from diseases or general dismay. Should Emily encounter a disability or ailment she can’t treat, she’ll try to ignore it, getting either violent or depressive about the issue to quite unusual extremes. Emily will cringe and fall in a rather sickly state should she see anyone with a physical or mental disability, such as untreatable mental issues or missing limbs, attempting to find a way to either help them or put an end to their lives. * Although not disturbed by most things, she appears to have an adverse reaction to explosion or combustions in general, display quite a bit of fear towards them. * Haley, or Hannah sometimes, could also be considered a weakness of Emily. The ‘imaginary’ individual that follows and talks to her seems to often try and hold Emily back from harming others with her experiments and keep her within certain limits. Beliefs Emily does not believe in any religion. This is due to the fact that she never gave it too much importance, instead looking for answers in science. Appearance Dressed in an almost regal looking black attire, the woman’s clothing seems to not have been affected by the days she spent alone at sea. Her black hair often allowed to flow freely, strands of hair falling upon her face and on top of her glasses. Emily was well known for being a tall woman, her figure often towering over her colleagues, long arms helping her in the laboratory. Beyond the coat she wore that appeared in the likes of a lab coat with a lace ending, the woman’s skirt ended just above the knee, some rather thick stockings leading to black hardened boots, boots much too thick for her thin frame. Her left hand wore a black leather glove with a very sharp shove like metallic end on her index finger, almost resembling a claw all the while her right hand only wore a thin fingerless glove. A belt riddled with vials sat right under the coat, barely visible for that matter. On her back rested a rather large black rucksack, books and scrolls tied to its sides alongside vials on leather straps leading down the backpack. Background Emily Fosfor began her life in Munich, being the daughter of David and Ana Fosfor, two individuals of mild renown in the academic scene. Her youth was chuck full intellectual influences, having the woman read medical journals by the age of 10 and attend seminars held by her parents at the age of 15. While friends were few, they all were from the same area as she was, children of doctors, scientists and engineers, giving her a perfect environment to grow up in. Emily began to study chemistry once she had the necessary age to attend the university, having passed through lesser stages of education with enviable results. Being an eminent student led Emily to start working alongside her professors by the age of 20 as an assistant, giving her access to a whole new world of study. Soon enough she was close to earning her degree and proving that she deserved to earn the title of Doctor. Her thesis was based on finding a way to cure a type of hepatic fibrosis. Finding a way to rid people of this chronic ailment, she delved into the depths of medical research, human experimenting. Convinced that she needed tests to show her results, Emily gave away her experimental medication to patients who sought a cure and not just a simple relief, desperate people. Results came in with time, her medication not only destroyed the liver of those that took it over time, but caused other issues such as their eyes turning fully yellow and them coughing bile, among other things, ending with death. Faced with severe charges, she was thrown out of the medical college and was ridiculed. With the aid of her parents, Emily continued her work inside the laboratory, now working under her parent’s guide. At the age of 22, Emily was considered a failed chemist that now worked only as an assistant in her parent’s laboratory. Wishing to show everyone how wrong they were, she had been taking her own medication for the last few months, wishing only to bolster her immune system. This led to two spike-like black horns slowly growing out of her head, rather small however, looking more like bumps. Nonetheless, while alone in the laboratory, Emily still did experiments. One day her experiments led to a gas accumulation inside of the building. Noticing this, she panicked and began an attempt to vent out the gas as well as cause reactions that would require that certain gas and in term reduce the levels of it. It seemed that inhaling these chemicals acted as a catalyst, the woman’s protuberating bumps on her head growing now into full horns, thin and sharp. A wrong move set the whole building ablaze, her eyes widening as she realized that the building was not empty, instead the second floor used at the moment for a seminar. Rushing upwards, she only saw chaos as people attempted to run from the burning building. Once the rubble settled, Emily was the only one that escaped the fire, now changed somehow, now followed by an imaginary woman she calls Haley, or Hannah as the case may be. It is unknown how this woman came to life in Emily’s mind, some psychologists speculating that it may be a lash of her conscience, having her know that she killed so many. Now she was not only exiled, but wanted for manslaughter, Emily fleeing. It is unknown how she got on the raft that led her to the ship she now is on. Category:Characters Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo